Dead World
by crazyxfan
Summary: My name is Theodora Greene. My family and I were surviving just fine by ourselves. Then the strangers came and everything changed. Carl/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first I wanna say sorry for deleting my other story, "2nd Dimension." My computer crashed and I completely lost track of that story, but my husband and I got a new tablet for christmas so I should be writing more. Since I can't remember where that story was going, I am starting a new one; however, "2nd dimension" may be continued later on. Now, I have decided to do a Walking Dead story. It will Carl/OC. I just want to remind everyone that the point in which this story begins is when Carl is 12, so this story may go kind of slowly in the romance department. Okay, on with the story, it starts when Rick is carrying Carl to Hershel after Otis shot him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything associated with the Walking Dead. I only own my OC Theodora.**

Chapter 1: Stangers

I never in my life imagined that I would witness an apocalypse, let alone survive one. My name is Theodora Greene, Teddy for short, and me and my family are trying to survive a zombie apocalypse.I know, scary right? I had Just turned thirteen the day that the walking dead invaded our town. My parents were taking me to town to spend my birthday money since that is what I asked for. When we got into town, that's when we saw it. People eating other people. And they were still alive. Well, somehow we managed to make it out okay with some neighbors and we have been hiding out on the farm for months now. It's only me, my father Hershel, my mother Annette, my two sisters Maggie and Beth, Beth's boyfriend Jimmy, and the neighbors Otis and Patricia.

Right now, Maggie and I are stepping out of the house to get some fresh air. As we step on the front porch, I notice something headed our way. As it gets closer, I notice that the figure is wearing a sheriff's uniform and carrying another body. I look beside me and see Maggie looking through binoculars.

"Maggie?" I question wondering if she is seeing the same thing I am. She lowers e binoculars and looks at me. Yep, she sees it,too. We both turn around and scream for dad at the same time and run inside to tell him what we saw. I stop for second before entering the house and turn around to take another look. What was I expecting? Them to disappear? No. I haven't seen anpother human that didn't want to eat me for supper in so long, I had to double check to make sure it was real. Once I saw them still coming our way, I ran inside with everyone else.

When we told everyone what we saw, dad headed for the door and we all followed him, Jimmy making sure to grab a bat just in case. The man was within talking distance now. " Was he bit?" Daddy asked. "No! He was shot! By your man!" Oh no, Otis?! Dad told him to bring him inside and started telling everyone what he needed. He was a veterinarian before all of this started, I'm sure he can work on people all the same. I was helping gather everything, when I stopped and looked at the boy lying on the bed. He didn't look too much younger than me. I didn't have much more time to study him because dad was ready to start his observation, so I moved away to a corner out of the way. I was the youngest so i don't know as much as everyone else yet. Dad asked the stranger his name. He was so shoke up that he was shuttering. " Rick. I, I'm Rick." He muttered. " Rick, we are going to do everything we can to help your boy, but we need space okay?" He then looked at me and nodded, I nodded back signaling that I understood. I walked over to Rick and gently grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the entryway. I turned to look at him; he looked miserable. Of course he's miserable,his son is close to death! What do you expect you dummy?!

"Don't worry, if anyone can save your son, it's my dad." I reassured him even though I knew he would still worry. It's the thought that counts right? He just slouched and slowly walked out the front door where I could see Otis running this way with another man. I decided that it was best for me to stay out of their conversation so I walked back to the bedroom that everyone else was in just in case I was needed.

Not even two minutes later, Rick came back in the room with the man and Otis. "What's his bloodtype?" My dad was quick to ask. Rick responded," A positive, same as me."

"That's fortunate. Don't go far, we're gonna need you."

He then turned to Otis, "what happened?"

"I was trackin' a buck. I didn't see him." He looked so ashamed.

"The buck slowed the bullet down. probably what saved his life. It didn't go clean through, though. It shattered. I'm gonna have to dig it out." As he was saying this, I watched Otis walk to his wife and try explaining again that he didn't see him. Otis would never shoot someone living on purpose, let alone a little boy. Then I hear Rick saying something about his wife not knowing.

A few hours later, Carl was starting to seize. Daddy said he needed blood. Maggie ran to the bedroom door and hurried Rick in.

"He needs blood" As my dad is working on getting the tube inside Carl, Rick goes crazy and tells my dad that he is killing him. Dad asked him if he wanted him to live. That made him hush and let Paatricia get him ready for the transfusion. I couldn't stand seeing anyone in pain anymore so walked out.

A couple of hours later, everyone except my dad,my mom, and Rick, were sitting in the family room waiting anxiously for word that Carl was going to survive. Then Rick and Shane ( I had learned his name a couple of hours ago) entered the room and shane told us he was stable for now. Then they started talking about how to let his wife know that her son had been shot. I, however, wasn't listening. I was in my own world, thinking about what it would be like if I was in that bed dying. What would my family do? I was snapped back to reality by my dad, who came to tell Rick that he needs more surgical supplies to get the rest of the shell out.

Since Rick couldn't go get the supplies, Shane demanded that he go get the supplies from the only place that may have them- a FEMA trailer at the high school that was filled with walkers last we saw. Otis then made the decision to go with him. Brave man. Naturally, his wife tried to stop him but he refused, he wantedto make it up to the newcomers by saving the boy's life. When they left to get ready Maggie walked up to Rick and asked where his wife was. What is she thinking? Is she going by herself to get her? I don't think so.

I followed her as she walked out of the house. "What are you doing,Maggie?!" I yelled. "You can't go by yourself!"

"Well, you're not coming with me."

"Yes, I am!" She turned around and tried to give me mom's "don't test me" star. Not as scary as mom's. Once she saw that I wasn't going to fall for it,she said " fine, but stay close." We ran to the stables and got the horses saddled and rode off to find Rick's wife.

**Okay, that was chapter one. I know it was boring and she didn't talk much but I promise it will get better. There just wasn't much for her to say in this chapter. She was kind of freaked by seeing someone almost the same age as her dying. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 1 was kinda boring,but lets see if I can make is one better. Oh, and I just realized I didn't give a discription of Teddy. She looks like who she was named after Teddy Duncan off of " Good Luck Charlie" portrayed by Bridgit Mendler.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Chapter 2: Strangers part 2

Maggie and I rode through the woods in silence, mostly to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. To be honest, I'm surprised she gave in to letting me come. I mean who in their right mind lets a thirteen year old go out into the woods while flesh-eating zombie roamed them. I guess she knew I would end up following her anyways.

After about four miles, we heard someone scream somewhere ahead of us. We speed up and come upon a blonde woman lying on the ground with one of those things above her. My sister took the bat that she had and knocked it off. She didn't kill it. We never kill them. It's too hard knowing that they were just like us once.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" my sister asked the woman. Then four more people walked up and another woman with dark brown hair spoke.

"I'm Lori."she said as she looked from me to my sister.

"Rick sent us. There's been an accident. Carl's been shot."

"He's still alive. But Rick needs you." I quickly said when I saw the look of absolute terror on her face, probably thinking her son was dead.

As she dropped her pack, one of the two men that was there wasn't too happy with the idea of her trusting complete strangers.

"We don't even know these people," he yelled. "Don't get on that horse!" She didn't even acknowledge that she heard him because she climbed on the horse behind Maggie.

"Rick said that you have friends on the highway? Out by the blockage?" I asked. The other of the two men just nodded while staring at my sister in awe. "Go back till you see Fairburn Road, you'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene." And with that we were off.

When we made it back to the farm dad and Rick were already on the porch. Lori jumped off the horse when we came to a stop and broke down when her husband embraced her. In order to give them time alone and with their son, Maggie and I took the horses back to the stables together.

It wasn't until early morning, before the sun was even out, that we heard the truck pull up. I ran outside, followed by my dad, Rick ans Lori, to see Shane exiting the truck. Where was Otis? Shane looked at me and Maggie,who was already outside waiting,with a sympathetic expression. Oh no,poor Patricia!

"Not a word to Patricia," says my dad. "Not 'til after the surgery. I need her." No one responded so he went inside to start the surgery. I just stood there. I couldn't believe it... we lost another person. Another friend. The next thing I knew I was crying my eyes out on Lori's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, Theodora." She chooses to call me by my full name like dad and most of the other grown ups. She may not have been pleasant to my dad when she first got here but she has been to me. I guess it's got something to do with fact that I'm not much older than her son. She loosens her grip a little so I take the opportunity to turn around and look at Shane. He was peeking around Rick at Lori. His face was showing sadness but I when I looked into his eyes that is not what I saw.

Once I finally calmed down, I deciced to go to my room while everyone else either stayed outside or they were downstairs. I fell back on my bed when I made it to my room. I really wanted to stay downstairs until dad was done but I was too exhausted. My mind wandered to Otis again. He was a good man. Even though he shot Carl, it was an accident he didn't deserve to die. It wasn't until Beth walked in that I realized I was crying again. I turned on my side and she climbed on and held while she herself cried. Me and my step-sisters were always close but me and Beth were closer. Probably becauase we were closer in age than we were with Maggie. Beth is sixteen. Daddy says that is why I'm more mature than other girls my age. We were almost literally attacted at the hip.

After about ten minutes, Beth had finally cried herself to sleep. However, I just lay there wide awake until the next morning. It was about seven when I felt Beth stir. I sat up on my knees and looked at her.

When she opened her eyes, I asked,"how ya doin'?"

"Okay, I guess."

"We're probably gonna have a little funeral service for him today." She just nodded and stood up offering me her hand.

"Let's go see if the boy is okay."

"Right." I took her hand and she led the way to the bedroom that Carl was in. When we entered the room Rick and Lori were sitting in chairs beside the bed and dad was sitting on the edge. Just then the boy had beautiful eyes.

"Sophia?" That's so sweet. The first thing he thinks about when he wakes up from a gunshot wound is if the little girl they were searching for is safe. And that is exactly what his dad tells him.

"She's fine."

"Rest," Lori tells him.

Carl just nods and falls back asleep. They look in mine and Beth's direction. I smile at them and they both smile back.

"Are we having a funeral for Otis, daddy?"

"Of course," he said while loOking at me with a small grin.

Once daddy thought it was okay to leave Carl with his parents for awhile, most of us went outside to gather rocks for Otis's funeral. By then, the rest of their group was here and they helped also. When enough rocks were gathered, we all placed one rock on top of a bigger pile while dad read a passage frtom the Bible.

"He died as he lived, in grace." He ended. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I not good at it. I'm sorry." Patricia spoke up.

"You were there with Otis in his final moments. Please. I need to know his death had meaning." She begged with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. We were about done. About out of ammo. We were down to two pistols by then. I was limping. It wass bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We gotta save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. Shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. 'I'll take the rear, I'll cover ya.' And when I looked back... If not for Otis, I wouldn't bbe here. And neither would Carl. He saved us both."

Is it wrong that I didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth? I just had a bad feeling about him. And usually, those, feelings are right.

After the funeral, I went inside with Patricia and Beth. As we made our way to the kitchen I asked Beth, "do you think think they're going to stay?"

"Yeah, I mean they can't move the boy so-"

"No," i stopped her, "when he's better. Do you think they'll stay?"

"Oh, I don't know if daddy will want them to."

"Oh." That was all I managed to say. That was kind of disappointing. Other than Shane, I liked have more people to take to. And when Carl wakes up I will have someone my age to talk to. With that thought, I walked away and went to wait on him to wake up.

I don't know how long I was in there, but I managed to fall asleep in one of the chairs. When I woke up I kept my eyes closed because I heard Rick talking. Then, I heard anothere voice I didn't recognize. Carl?

**Okay, that's it for now. Next chapter should have more Carl. **


End file.
